


Fallen Days

by doubleohderek



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleohderek/pseuds/doubleohderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=23196645#t23196645</p><p>TLDR: Erik is a King and a mutant and isn't happy when he has to marry Charles, a Prince and a human. Charles is ignored for much of the time until he becomes pregnant and therefore obviously not human. Erik then changes his attitude towards him drastically, but Charles keeps conversation between them guarded, making Erik realise how cruel his behaviour had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik was not expecting the incident to blow up in his face. News had travelled fast, way too fast for his liking, drawing all of the attention to Genosha. Kingdoms and lands all around were now interested in the affairs of Genosha and with the growing tension between mutant supremacists and human protesters, foreign policy was now directed towards mutant rights. All Erik had wanted was to rid Shaw and his evil ways. Although Erik shared the same views as Shaw, he wasn’t as murderous or as crazed as to start a full fledged war on humankind and neither was he willing to sacrifice mutants for the ‘greater good’. However he did believe that mutants were the more advanced, better race and that they were far above humans. And thus in order for the world not become a clusterfuck, Erik had conducted a very successful coup and had taken away Shaw’s life. 

“So my King,” Emma drawled “what do you plan to do now?” They sat in the Great Hall, disucssing pressing matters over lunch. She picked up her goblet and waved it around. “Everyone is waiting for the great new King of Genosha to make his next move.” 

Erik rubbed his face in frustration. He hadn't touched his food at all. “I don’t know why don’t you tell me? I didn’t make you my advisor for nothing.”

Emma snorted; Erik could not have found a better advisor. “Well you could do what Shaw set out to do, conquer all the human lands and make mutants the leaders.” Emma suggested carefully, knowing that if it were needed to keep stability Erik would consider something less peaceful. “Or you could always take up a human partner.” Erik raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “Don’t look at me like that. It would be even better if you got a wife no? You get harmony and all you have to do is shower her with gifts and riches. Then in your spare time you can look for a dear Prince.” She winked. 

Erik growled, he didn’t want people prying or knowing about his personal life. “Is that all the options there are?”

Azazel flitted through the room, taking a seat next to Emma. “You could always pass this Kingdom to those pacifist rulers or those mutant-human alliances. Then you wouldn’t be responsible for anything.” 

Erik shook his head furiously. “You know important Genosha is to me, I would never give it up.” Emma glared at Azazel. 

Azazel raised his hands up in surrender. “Or you know, a human sounds good. One does need to indulge in some pleasure once in a while, and with the added peace between lands, the solution is harmless.” He grinned at Erik lewdly. “Besides, you don’t always have to keep the human, once we’ve attained what we want we could stage a scandal and then leave her in the lurch.” 

“You know I detest humans. They’re so weak and powerless.” Erik stared at the floor and grabbed the arms of his chair tightly before turning his gaze to Azazel. “How could they been seen as our equal? As my equal?” Just thinking of having a human ruling together with him made him frown. They wouldn’t be able to handle anything, much less delicate super powered mutant affairs.

Emma tapped her long nails on the wooden table. “You know she doesn’t have to be in your court, my King. Just keep her as a trophy wife.” She tilted her head. “Keep her busy with the ladies of the palace, she can learn all of Genosha’s culture without actually dabbling in her affairs.” 

The King became more haggard as the conversation continued. “Look, you know what go find possible marriages I can do that would require the least attachment possible.” He pushed his plate away and stood up before leaving the room. “Just do whatever it takes to get us out of this shitstorm.” 

As soon as Erik was gone, Emma whipped her hair back to face Azazel. “Really? Did you really suggest giving Genosha away?” She hissed. “I’m just glad he didn't try to blow you up right there.” 

Azazel shrugged. “I was being sarcastic and he did ask for other options.” And then later he muttered “If he’s still in a bad mood I’ll go talk to him.”

A blueberry hit Azazel in the forehead. “Since you’ve got it all figured out why don’t you find the King a suitable partner.” She lifted her head high and stomped off, her high heels clicking loudly against the marble floor with every step.

Azazel sighed and flitted away.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Charles Xavier was just about to be sold off in a marriage. His parents had lied through their teeth and said it was to maintain political stability and it was for the greater good of this world. But in truth, the dowry and the money in which was included was their main point. Charles had absolutely no say in the arrangement and in 2 days he would be in a foreign land, being someone else's husband. 

Charles opened the large marble doors to his balcony. He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. The United Kingdom was a great nation, however when the sudden tumultuous storms and the floods came, the nation was left in pieces. The royal family was forced to use their riches to restore back their people and to avoid a coup. After what happened in Genosha, the royal Xavier family was terrified that they might end up in the same plight. And when the new King of Genosha was willing to pay a hefty sum for a human partner, the Xavier family more than readily offered up their oldest son. 

A knock on the door brought Charles out of his daze. “Charles can I come in?” 

Charles exited the balcony and closed the doors. He settled comfortably on one of his reading chairs. “Sure, come in Moira.” Moira was a sweet girl and his own personal servant. They had been friends since they were children and when her parents had died in a political dispute, Charles readily took her in to be a handmaiden. 

Moira entered the room gently, careful not to trip on her long black robes. “Hey.” She said softly. 

“Hey.” Charles replied with a soft smile.

Moira settled in, in the reading chair opposite Charles. “How are you?”

“What do you mean?” Moira raised an eyebrow. “You’re obviously not asking about the weather or my day are you. If you’re asking about my engagement to the King of Genosha, I would say I’m just a tad bit nervous. That’s all.”

“Are you sure? Everything is going to be all so new there. Don’t you have doubts?” Moira’s lips creased into a firm line. “I’m worried about this King, he seems cold and unfeeling. I don’t think I want you to be married to him.” 

Charles shrugged. “It’s for the good of our nation I suppose. Mother said it would help to ease the mutant and human tension around the world as well. And Moira darling, I think I can take care of myself.” He laughed. “As much I know you want a wonderful Prince Charming that comes galloping to the palace on a majestic white stallion to ask for my hand in marriage, I doubt that's ever going to come true.” He winked at her. “If my marriage ever goes to the rocks I’ll just have to live my love life vicariously through you. Don’t deny my dear, I’ve seen the looks you and Lord Cassidy give each other.”

The young maiden blushed furiously. “Oh shush Charles. That’s absolutely scandalous!” She straightened herself up and tried to look honorable. “I’ll have you know Lord Cassidy has perfectly pure intentions.” 

“Oh I beg to differ, I do believe he was asking around the other handmaidens the other day about what you fancy. It sounds like Lord Cassidy wants to take you out on a little rendezvous.” Charles grinned. “I doubt that's pure my darling.”

Moira gave Charles a hard stare. “Well in that case I wish your marriage well. I hope that the King does enough to satisfy your needs.” It was her turn to grin. “That way you would need not barge into Lord Cassidy’s private life.” A comfortable silence settled over them. The handmaiden stood up and walked over to Charles; bending on one knee she held Charles’ hand. “I will miss you Charles, please take care.”  
“I will miss you terribly too.” Charles replied gently. Their long years of friendship were now coming to a near close. No doubt they would still keep in touch, but their lives now no longer revolved around each other. Moira getting involved with Lord Cassidy and now Charles betrothed to the King of Genosha. Charles would no longer even be in the palace. For a moment, they shared a tender look, all the fondness and the time they spent together showing in their eyes. 

Moira bit her lip, the holding back the emotion that was starting to overwhelm her. She should not upset Charles. “When do you leave?” 

Charles brought a hand to Moira’s head and started caressing her hair. “In two days, love. Two days.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Knock knock king-a-ling.” Emma said playfully as she opened the door to Erik’s study. Erik raised an eyebrow at her. “Azazel and I have found a human partner fitting to be the Consort of Genosha.”

Erik gave Emma a disinterested glance, after all the marriage was just a formality. There was no meaning to this marriage and Erik had no such interest in chasing after maidens. “What’s her name?” 

“Her name is Charles.” Emma drawled. She grinned impishly at him. 

To this Erik raised both eyebrows. Charles was an odd name for a lady, Charlie would probably have been a more fitting name and even that name wasn’t a very common one. “Charles?” He echoed. 

“Charles.” Emma confirmed as she took a seat opposite of Erik. 

“An odd name for dame is it not?” Information about his soon to be bride now caught his interest. Erik started to file away all the parchment and papers on his desk and stacking his books in an orderly pile so that he could focus more on his conversation with Emma. 

“Oh but a dame she is not.” Emma smiled. “Or should I say a dame he is not?”

“You found me a prince?” Erik said disbelievingly. 

“Why are you not happy?” It was Emma’s turn to raise her eyebrow. She knew full well about King’s sexuality after being with him for so long. She also knew exactly what the King’s type. And if she did say so herself, the new consort to be was quite close to what Erik wanted in his partners. If anything, she was a little more than ticked off that Erik 

A sudden breeze passed through the room. “I told you Emma, we should have picked the other girl, you know the gypsy looking one? Erik wouldn’t have appreciated a man.” It was Azazel. 

Emma snorted. “You mean the girl with the weird red bandanna and long purple skirt?” She tapped her fingers impatiently on Erik’s mahogany study desk, her long fingernails making a sound with each tap. “She looked absolutely hideous. Not to mention she already has two kids.” 

“Now now, just because she’s gypsy doesn’t mean you can discriminate.” Azazel teleported to stand behind Erik’s chair. “Oh and she also shares heritage with Erik. Apparently her great, great, great, great-“ He stopped mouth open, pausing thoughtfully. “Great, great, great-“ He brought his hands up to his face, counting the number of fingers he already put up. “great, great grandparents are from Genosha.” Azazel then transported so that his face was directly next to Emma’s. “From the King’s hometown.” 

Emma snarked back. “What are you a child?” She diverted her attention towards Erik. “Ignore him, he’s being a fool again. I did consider taking, oh what was her name, to be your wife but the situation in where she’s from was far too delicate. Genosha would lose more than gain should we ever make obligations to help them or be bound through marriage.” 

“What are you talking about?” Azazel’s tone turned serious. “They have great goods, could offer us a trading routes and her children will just ensure that Erik doesn’t have to bed her in order to have heirs.”

“But-“

“Alright. Both of you shut the hell up.” Erik snapped. 

Erik gave both of his right hand men, or woman in Emma’s case a hard stare. Sometimes he didn’t believe it. Emma was a brilliant strategist in both political and international relations as well as in the military. Azazel, even without his teleporting ability was a great soldier, an honorable and superb fighter. Erik would dread the day that he would see Azazel in combat and hoped it would never come. But seeing these two bicker like children made Erik doubt himself, on whether he made the right choice entrusting Genosha’s affairs into their hands. He glared at them both once more before putting together his thoughts. “Emma, did you already make arrangements for Charles?”

Emma creased her lip in a tight line and nodded. “He is to be due in two days. The coronation and the wedding procedure will happen a few days after.” Erik opened his mouth to ask questioned but Emma stopped him by cutting him off. “And no, everything has already been confirmed and settled with Charles’ kingdom so we cannot possibly refuse him, unless you want to draw more attention to Genosha. That Magda girl, right yes that’s her name, is out of the picture.” She huffed, obviously had enough of the two men in the room. 

Erik tilted his head towards Azazel, who was now standing next to his bookshelf. “Her children were mutants.” Azazel said without even glancing at the both of them.” His voice was grave, bordering on solemn. Emma’s mouth relaxed, granting Azazel leeway by not arguing with him, her expression turned almost sympathetic. Erik now understood why Azazel had continued to push Emma’s buttons. Azazel had always been pro-mutant, sometimes even more so than Erik. His hatred of humans had stemmed from even before Erik developed his bias against them, before Erik was even born. 

Humans had murdered Azazel’s brethren and similar breeds of mutants during the early times. Due to their appearance and the obsession with dark and light as well as religions during those days, Azazel’s kind were threatened much more in contrast to normal mutants. Their devilish appearance and out of this world characteristics brought about widespread xenophobia, which resulted in a war between the two, bringing about the first mutant and human war. It was called the First Great War. However once the war turned brutal and in the mutants favor, more pacifistic, peaceful and more conventional looking mutants changed alliances and sided with the humans in the war thus bringing Azazel’s kind to their knees. Azazel’s son was among the casualties. 

Ever since then Azazel has hated humankind with the passion of more than a thousand suns. He felt utmost grief and rage for his son. In likeliness, it was almost racism towards Azazel’s breed of mutants. He despised them for being so superficial and fickle. They had rejected Azazel’s kind yet accepted the angelic and human looking mutants instead. He blamed them for causing a rift between mutants. Just because of their inferiority complex, their fear of others being more powerful than them, his son had to be killed. Erik then realized that it wasn’t about Magda at all. It was about her children and how he wanted them under his protective net. 

And the King of Genosha couldn’t have agreed more with Azazel. Their friendship was based off their mutual dislike of humans and how they had killed their family members. He knitted his eyebrows in pain, recalling how again their obsession with inferiorty lead to the second Great War, where he saw his parents, his innocent parents murdered in the still of the night. Erik had wished he hasn’t gone down to steal a cookie from the cookie jar, wished that he had ate more during dinner so he wouldn’t have been hungry, wished that he wasn’t there to see a pool of blood form around his parents’ heads. 

Erik caught Azazel’s eye and offered him a consoling smile. Emma looked visibly perplexed. She coughed as if to break the tension.

“Shall we arrange company for the young prince then?”

***

“They’ve arranged company for you my lord.” Charles turned to one of his few servants on the ship. His parents had granted him to bring a few of his handmaidens and servantboys to Genosha, so as to not to let him feel homesick or lonely.

“Is that so Bobby?” Charles turned away from him to look out at the sea. His home was now far away from him. “I guess the King already hates my company so much that he needs someone else to take care of me.” Charles muttered under his breath. Bobby gave a questioning voice from behind him. He turned back to face Bobby. “Is that all?”

Bobby nodded. “They will be receiving you upon arrival.” He bowed and took his leave. 

Charles looked at Bobby’s retreating back meaningfully. The young boy had come under Charles’ service at a very tender age. Bobby was the first person Charles had picked to go to Genosha with him. Although Bobby wasn’t as close to Charles as Moira was, they still shared an easy camaraderie. There were many instances of unspoken understandings and quiet moments. 

When Charles arrived at the ports of Genosha he was amazed by its architecture. The high stonewalls of Genosha’s defense stood proudly, the marble decorations reflecting sunlight and in the distance Charles could see the grand palace, which was now in the process of rebuilding. From what he could see, the new metal wing of the palace looked gorgeous. It was also as deadly as it was beautiful. Long, sharp metal shards protruded from the sides with one long shard pointing towards the heavens. Metal curves and spikes were covered with concrete to form the palace walls and finally, large metal double doors sealed off the palace to the rest of the world. When his parents informed him his husband was a powerful metal controlling mutant they weren’t joking. Charles was somewhat relieved however that whoever he was getting married to was smart and he was impressed that he was already taking control of things despite being King for only a few weeks. 

“This way my lord.” A few Genoshan officials greeted him and ushered him off the boat to the port. Charles couldn’t really tell if they were mutants or not. In his country, most of the mutants laid low as the rulers of the country were human. He hadn’t had much experience with mutants until recently. 

“Welcome to Genosha Prince Charles.” An almost sickeningly sweet voice sounded from behind the officials. A clear look of fear manifested on the officials face. They parted like the Red Sea to form two lines. A very attractive blonde woman walked through the lines. “Emma Frost” She gave Charles a tight-lipped smile that was bordering on hostile and stuck out her hand. The aura she was exuding was immense, there was an air of gracefulness and regality but she also exuded fierceness and sharpness. Charles knew this woman was probably made of steel and was one not to be messed with. He noted not to give her a reason to come after him. 

As such Charles brought on his best game to impress the lady. “Very pleased to meet you.” Charles brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it – an act, which seemed to have stunned the fierce woman for a second. However she recovered quickly and back on her face was the fake welcoming smile. Charles had briefly wondered what kind of customs they had here, he had only studied Genosha’s culture for awhile, choosing to read more about their race and genetic qualities rather than social norms. Also the wedding was to happen on such short notice that Charles barely had any time to prepare to impress. He knew his intellect was pretty impressive so he was abit disappointed that he wouldn’t have a chance to show it off. 

“He’s prettier in person eh Emma?” A sudden apparitions of a literally devilish looking man appeared next to Emma, catching Charles off guard. The man seemed to have taken notice of this and grinned at him wolfishly. “No need to be afraid princess, I’m harmless.” Emma snorted as if that was furthest from the truth. He reached out for Charles’ hand as well. Charles took it and firmly shook it, still a little taken a back. Azazel then teleported to sling an arm around Charles, his grip a little too tight for Charles’ liking. “Aw no kiss for me princess? I get it, Emma’s prettier than me.” His voice took on a very nasty undertone.

From behind Charles could feel Bobby fidgeting, almost protectively. He couldn’t risk starting a scene right upon his arrival. “Azazel is it? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He forced himself to smile. 

Azazel’s expression then turned cold, as if his joker appearance was all an act. “Come along now princess. We have things to do.” The word princess dripped with sarcasm and Charles was starting to feel slightly unwelcomed. He knew the mutant human situation in Genosha was bad, but not this bad. 

“It’s okay Charles, I have your back.” Bobby whispered from behind. Charles relaxed a little bit, following Emma and Azazel into the heart of Genosha.


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage came to an abrupt halt. “We have arrived.” A loud voice declared. Charles peeked his head outside to look at his surrounding. He was mildly disconcerted when he saw he wasn’t at the palace. Charles briefly wondered if this could have been his husband to be’s home away from home but decided against it. However the home he appeared to be at could possibly rival the palace. The house was great in stature and the greenery surrounding it was a sight to behold. Behind Emma he could see what was possibly a young couple, a mutant couple he later noted as he had saw the woman changing forms. Her skin was now a lustrous blue and her hair a fiery red.

“This is where you’ll be staying until the wedding Prince Charles.” Emma gave another one of her intimidating smiles. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see Erik, I mean the King before that but for now you’ll be staying with Raven and Henry.” She motioned towards the pair.

Charles badly wanted to question as to why he wasn’t accommodated at the palace but taking in the hostile atmosphere around him, Charles didn’t want to push for anything in this foreign environment. Instead he put on a cheery front and gave his best affectionate look to Emma. “Please Emma, just call me Charles.” He took an obvious glance around the place. “Well this place certainly does look lovely, I think it’ll be a pleasure to stay here.”

“Oh my gosh, is this the Prince?” The blue female, now back into her human image came up to Charles. “My name is Raven.” She stuck her hand out happily. Charles reached to shake her hand but was dragged in for a hug instead. He was slightly awkward about the situation considering the fact that this was the warmest welcome he received so far. “This is my husband Henry, but everyone just calls him Hank.” She gestured to the man standing a few feet behind her. Hank was tall and lanky but had an air of eminence. “He’s also quite shy.” She whispered and then giggled in Charles’ ear.

“I-uh, my name is Charles.” He replied.

“Charles nice to meet you, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay.” Hank said as Raven stepped back into her husband’s hold, leaning into him.

“Oh the pleasure is all mine.” Charles smiled, this time for real.

Raven grinned at him. “Oh that accent is absolutely adorable. I think we’re going to have much fun until Erik steals you away.” She started dragging Charles towards their home before turning back to address Emma, her voice playful. “Oh yeah, tell Erik he’s much cuter in person.” Raven looped her arms into Charles’ arms. “Now come on, I heard you like books, Hank has an entire library.” Raven continued babbling. And for the first time that day Charles felt that maybe Genosha wasn’t all too bad.

However how badly wrong he could have been. Later that week, after many enjoyable days with Hank and Raven (he learnt that Raven was a master shapeshifter and shared Charles’ playful personality and that Hank was as interested in genetics as he was, seeing from the extensive range of books he owned), he met his husband to be. Erik Lensherr - genius intellect, skilled strategist and expert in magnetic manipulation.

Charles had seriously wondered if Erik had never learnt anything about first impressions because Charles’ first impression of him was completely dreadful. Erik Lensherr had strolled into Raven and Hank’s living area unannounced, where Charles had been reading yet another fantastic book off Hank’s collection and had just stared Charles in the eye for a good minute or so before Raven walked into the room.

However Charles did see that the man was quite handsome. The man’s dark brown, almost ginger hair grew in short soft tufts that made Charles want to run his fingers through. His shoulders were broad and underneath the odd looking robes he was wearing Charles could make out well-defined and toned muscles. The man’s jawline was to die for – well chiseled with a slight stubble that Charles could imagine himself rubbing himself on. Too bad Charles was attracted to more intellect and charm rather than appearance.

“Erik! Hey, I didn’t see you come in. Wait- did anyone even let you in?” Her eyes narrowed. Erik gave her some sort of prehistoric grunt. Raven’s eyes narrowed further. “I knew we should have changed the lock to glass.” She muttered crossly. “What are you doing here anyways?”

For a King, Erik sure didn’t act like one. Charles was beginning to doubt if this man was actually the King or an imposter. All the great stories and rumors about a majestic but feared King that freed his people from a human and mutant genocide didn’t seem to align itself with the image Erik was presenting. He reminded Charles more of his stepbrother back home – Cain, brutish and utterly void of any sociability.

Charles made a move to get up before Erik interrupted him without even answering Raven’s question. “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for supporting my fic - this is my first time writing a fanfic ever so please do leave some feedback for me! 
> 
> i'm still getting used to writing long prose that is not in essay format (dammnit university) so i apologize if the chapters are really short :( i will update regularly though!
> 
> thanks again guys xx
> 
> (any mistakes are completely mine)


	5. Chapter 5

Erik snorted at Raven’s measly home security. He had gotten past the large crystal gates easily, even without his magnetic manipulation, Erik’s skills were pretty superior. He could hold his own in a hand to hand combat and could wield a sword very well, little to say, Erik was not at all powerless should he have his mutant abilities taken from him. Raven had sworn before that she would replace their door lock with glass but obviously she was too bothered or just did not really care for Erik coming and going freely. He glanced amusedly at the metal lock. With a snap of his fingers the door unlocked and he entered the McCoy-Darkholme estate. 

Erik found what he was looking for. But he was mildly surprised when upon his break-in he was immediately greeted with what he was looking for. He had expected to pester Raven about his whereabouts and possibly forcefully go up into the private chambers to look for him or underhandedly use his authority as King to order the appearance of his future spouse. But never had he expected to find Charles lounging across a large hickory chair reading a book about architecture. And so Erik, not used to having things to go to plan stood there awkwardly, putting on what he thought was a neutral face and staring at Charles. He could feel the man shift uncomfortably under his gaze until Raven walked into the room, sparing him from his distress. 

“Erik! Hey, I didn’t see you come in. Wait- did anyone even let you in?” Her eyes narrowed. Erik, still not knowing what to say in this situation, as ridiculous as it was, had made a guttural sound in his through, hoping to express – he didn’t know what he was expressing. Raven’s eyes narrowed further. “I knew we should have changed the lock to glass.” She muttered crossly. “What are you doing here anyways?” 

Erik let out a minor growl, hoping to come off as serious. “Let’s talk.” He turned to Charles. He motioned for Raven to leave the room. 

“You can’t just kick me out of my own house!” She huffed. “Play nice.” She hissed threateningly and then she went upstairs. 

“Hello, I do believe I should introduce-“ Charles started before he was interrupted. 

“Charles, yes I know. I came here today to discuss parameters.” Erik said curtly. “I think we both know why we’re here.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, and I’m very grateful for the help you’ve given to my country. I’m not sure how our people can ever repay you, we were in quite troubling times. On behalf of the kingdom, I’m here to express our thanks.” Charles gave Erik a warm smile. 

Erik rubbed his hand across his forehead in minor irritation. The man was bordering on overdose with the formalities and politeness. Usually, people would have been more than put off with his brusque attitude. “Look human.” The tone was icy, and Erik hoped it scared Charles off a bit. And judging by the look on Charles face, he might have just succeeded. “In a few days we are to be wed, and I expect nothing more than for you to act as a lovely consort. Officials from various lands will be here to witness the ceremony and we are expected to be seen as courteous and cordial.” Erik stopped briefly, letting what he just said sink in. 

“Then after the ceremony, you are free to do whatever you please as long as it doesn’t hurt the interest of Genosha. Stay away from court, from my council and I can arrange wonderful things for you to do in Genosha, perhaps take up an art.” The warm look on Charles’ face was long gone, replaced by an unreadable expression. The large blue eyes slightly clouding over, seeming to stare into his soul. “This union was for the benefit of both our nations.” Erik stressed on the word nations, and not on their feelings. “I hope that just as I have fulfilled my promise to your country, you will to mine and mind your own business.” Erik gave Charles a taut smile. “Are we understood?” 

Not waiting for an answer, Erik said his goodbyes. “Well, I must get going. Please make this process as painless as possible, human.” 

***

Wow, Charles had concluded. His husband to be was a complete dick. He couldn’t even get one word across before the man left the room. 

“Hey.” A soft voice called out to Charles. Then a hand on his forehead. It was Raven, smoothing out his frown. “I haven’t see those eyebrows look like that before.” She giggled. “Don’t want to get wrinkles before your big day.”

Charles snorted. “Big day? Doesn’t seem as exciting now.” 

“Hey, give Erik some time to warm up. He has a soft heart inside.” The blonde gave Charles a meaningful look. 

“Soft, seems like an antonym for his very being.” Charles replied, his voice flat. “Look I get it, I’m not welcomed here.” He made a noise of disgruntlement. “I didn’t know what I was expecting.” 

“But you were weren’t you?” Charles was vaguely shocked that Raven and him had grown so close over the span of a few days. He was even more shocked when Raven saw through him rather clearly. He kind of was expecting something nicer. A romance perhaps, like Moira's and Sean's, where they snuck around the palace and rendezvous. Maybe not even a romance, just a simple companionship, but Charles was expecting something. Expecting for someone to fill a gaping hole that knowledge could not. “Look, have you had time to read up on Genosha before coming here?” Charles nodded. Raven rolled her eyes. “What I mean was on her history, not silly genetics.” 

“Genetics isn’t silly.” Charles muttered indignantly. 

“So have you?” He shook his head. “Then you should. Maybe that might answer some of your pressing questions about why everyone here is so unfeeling.” Raven was lost in thought awhile before she left Charles to go upstairs. When she returned, a large dark blue book was in her hands. She handed it to Charles. “Here start with this.” 

Charles traced the book’s title with his fingers. 

_My lady, Genosha._


	6. Chapter 6

“Erik? Can I come in?” Emma knocked on the door to Erik’s personal chambers.

“Come in.” The deep voice rumbled out.

“How’s the groom doing on his big day?” Emma asked as she twirled her hair. “Well don’t you look dashing my King?” She tried to stifle a laugh but Erik caught it and gave her a hard stare. “What are you looking at? Can’t I compliment my King on his wedding day?” She walked over and adjusted the lapels of Erik’s wedding robe. Emma smiled wistfully at Erik.

Erik knew that look. Over the years, Emma and Erik had grown incredibly close, to the point that they were kind of like siblings. When Erik first entered Shaw’s court, he wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms. But Emma, despite her title as the feared ‘White Queen’, had struck up an easy camaraderie with him. They were pretty much the same person – aloof, calculating, cunning and intense with Emma counteracting Erik’s zealous fire with her own steely iciness. If only Erik wasn’t as gay as a rainbow or Emma as emotionally detached then they would’ve made a great power couple. Erik was always forever grateful to Emma for developing a network for him, without her, he wouldn’t have met Azazel or gotten the favor of the people of Genosha.

“Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.” Erik gave Emma a stiff look, in stark contrast to the warmness that Emma was radiating.

“It’s not everyday that you get married okay, even if it’s for the sake of the country.” Emma rolled her eyes and Erik’s unpatronization. “I just you know, want to remember the moment Erik Lensherr gets married.” She stepped away from Erik. “Let me be sentimental just this once.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “If you know this marriage isn’t serious why get so teary eyed.” He walked to face the mirror. “It’s not like I’m marrying the love of my life.”

“I haven’t been to much weddings Erik. Just play along for heaven’s sake. You never know anyways will you Erik? He seems different.” Emma gave a distant look. “He isn’t very conventional that one is he?”

Erik whipped his head. “Are you saying that I should give him a chance?”

“Are you saying that you can’t?”

“He’s a human Emma.” Erik seethed out.

“So what Erik? People have changed.” Emma retorted back with just as much, if not more zeal.

“You haven’t seen people like I have.” His tone had turned eerily soft.

“I’ve seen more people than you have in your entire life. It’s been years Erik, literally decades.”

“A leopard doesn’t change its spots.”

“The world isn’t confined to only Genosha.”

“If it’s only Genosha then why are we having this marriage?”

“Erik, please-“

“Then get them back for me!” The king lashed out. His chest was puffed out, breath heavy and eyes red glaring Emma right in the face.

Emma was unfazed. It’s been awhile since their last fight but she still held her own as always. She took little steps towards Erik, his back still heaving from the outburst of anger. “Erik, not everything is at it seems.” Her voice was calm, as if talking to a wounded animal. “I may have peered into his mind a little bit, and I found nothing Erik. Nothing. A little sense of longing, a lot of arbitrary knowledge, but a lot of blinding calmness.” She pulled Erik into a hug. “You’re fire, I’m fire, Azazel is fire, I think he’ll be good for you, good for this country.”

She sighed. “Maybe, he’s just what we need. He isn’t a typical spoiled prince or trophy wife. I’m not asking you to fall in love with him and I’m not asking you to even take him as your equal, all I’m asking is for you to give him a second look.” The White Queen felt Erik relax in her arms. “You’re still a long way from letting go, and maybe this is the first step. Don’t lie to yourself Erik, it won’t do you any good if you keep feeding this hurt.”

The king pushed away from Emma. “Emma you know I that I admire you, but I just can’t.” He shook his head, frowning. “For as long as he’s a human, he’ll be this insolent little _thing_ that thinks he’s superior even though he’s disposable. He’ll always be weak, always subjected to frail human characteristics and emotions. Because he isn’t a mutant he’ll have this need to constantly prove that he’s better, that he’s stronger and-“

“Don’t become like _them_ Erik. Not all sweeping generalizations are applicable to everyone.” Emma sighed deeply and left.

***

“Please welcome, the prince of the United Kingdom, Prince Charles Xavier.” The crowd clapped enthusiastically, excited for the wedding to be. Humans were joyed for they would finally have a place in the royal courts, and the mutants were glad that they would have peace. Charles was garbed in bright blue robes, matching his striking blue eyes. He was nervous, the wedding took place in the public eye and the ceremony itself was different from the one back home.

Erik was already standing in the main hall of town center. He was very regal in his dark red robes, stoic and poised like a great leader. Behind him of course were Azazel and Emma, who looked stunning in a bright white dress. Charles briefly wondered if all Emma had in her closet was white garments.

“Welcome, one and all of Genosha! We are here today to witness the joining of King Erik and Prince Charles.” The crowd cheered briefly. Charles tried to avoid all eye contact with everyone as much as possible especially the crowds. Although his people back at home absolutely loved him, the Genosha people were new and foreign. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than intimidated by a bunch of people that were of lower status.

“Today we welcome a great union! A union that shall bring peace to the lives of many.” The crowd murmured among themselves. The announcer’s voice boomed across the town center.

The young prince snuck a peek at the King. His hard eyes were trained against the masses, holding a stance of great authority that would rival the Ms. Frost’s intimidating aura. Charles still slightly resented the King for his pretentious air and haughty attitude but he could understand why the King was acting in that manner.

The book Raven had lent him was of great help. It spoke of the great genocide of Genosha and how it was almost a repeat of the First Great War but this time even worse as more than mutants were killed. Families of mutants, relatives, friends, and acquaintances – just anyone the court suspected of having relations to a mutant would be questioned and inevitably killed. This was done under human rule. The mutants were fighting what seemed like an losing battle against the coercion and subsequent deaths of all whom they loved and the frightening rise of human weaponry. The reign of terror only stopped when Sebastian Shaw, leader of the Hellfire Society, a group of radical, powerful mutants had sieged the palace and taken over. However even then did the evil reign not stop, for the wrath was now upon the humans and Shaw’s rule was cruel to all that were human.

Charles, now somewhat understood the bias against humankind but also noted that although the mutants were the main victims, many pro-mutant supporters had failed to see the good in the humans as well. Examples of innocent lives being claimed fighting for them or the mass amounts of human casualties. It seemed as if the King had supposed that only the mutants were hurt and the sole victims, and not anyone else. Charles relieved some of his dislike of the King, but was still averse to his ignorant bias to the full perspective.

The ceremony seemed to have passed by quickly with Charles still wrapped up in his thoughts. Quickly, the performances and announcements were over and the actual wedding began.

“King Erik, if you would please.” He nodded his head as a motion to step forward. “Prince Charles.” He motioned. The two men were now standing across each other. Charles looked at the space directly next to Erik’s head. Even though Charles could hold his own and even more so intellectually, everyone in the country seemed so daunting that Charles’ demeanor started to unnerve.

“Do you, Prince Charles, take King Erik to be your husband? And take Genosha as your Queen? Will you promise to take care of her, bring justice and service the King?”

Charles nodded firmly, still avoiding eye contact with Erik, choosing to look at the ceremonial head. “I do.”

“Do you, King Erik, take Prince Charles to be your husband? To ensure that he is of good care, needs fulfilled and honored?”

“I do.” Charles inwardly dismissed the vow, knowing Erik probably wouldn’t keep his promise.

“With the power granted and appointed to me, the union between Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier is validated and sealed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you can find me at
> 
> wickedlupines.tumblr.com
> 
> any and all mistakes are mine \o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, school has started for me so updates will be slower   
> thanks for reading xx

Erik couldn’t believe it. He was married. Married to a prince from a faraway land he didn’t know. Married to a _human._ When the genocide had occurred, Erik didn’t really believe that he could find love in the world anymore, much less love for another person. And now here he was, supposedly bound and expectedly in love with the very being he hates most. Although to an extent Erik knew that their whole marriage was a fluke, marriage was still marriage and there was something very significant and precious about the process. It shouldn’t be treated lightly. 

His steps were light as he entered the palace’s private quarters, Charles quietly trailing behind him. The two of them have not spoken of a word since the ceremony and the tension between them could cut more than just glass. 

The king lead the prince into Erik’s personal chambers, which were the royal chambers. It was to be shared between the ruler and his consort but with Erik having no partner until now, the space was completely catered towards Erik’s tastes, devoid of any other influence. Erik coughed. “So this is where you’ll be staying.” He gestured around. “As you can see this is kind of my personal space so keep your hands off all of the things that are mine. If anything the only thing you’ll be doing here is sleeping and cleaning yourself. All other activities should usually be done out of these quarters and it’d be best if you don’t come into these quarters at all when the sun is still up.”

Erik caught Charles’ gaze. And as if in a cliché romance novel, the warm sunset light filtered into the room through white curtains, making Charles look as if he were glowing. For a second Erik was more than a little awestruck at Charles’ beauty. He hadn’t noticed it before, being too preoccupied with political matters and the constant fact that Charles was a human to actually take in any other characteristic that wasn't the word ‘human’.

He was struck with expressive blue eyes, which showed so much but was guarded as much too. If Erik peered any deeper or found out what lay behind those seemingly bright eyes, he knew he would find something painful – loss, grief or hurt. He knew because it was what he saw in his eyes everyday, and what he saw in Azazel’s as well. But their gazes were far too protected and detached for anyone to notice. Charles on the other hand was starry eyed and hopeful, showing much more vulnerability and innocence. Erik was enraptured by how ethereal he was. His body was lithe and slim, a perfect height and fit for Erik’s arms. Emma knew him well Charles really was his type. He quickly snapped back to reality. _If only he wasn’t human_ , Erik thought briefly, _maybe we could have connected._  

“Oh yeah okay sure.” Charles fumbled with his words. “Just let me know what are the things that are really off limits. I’ll steer clear of it. I’ll do my best as to not to mess up anything. The prince looked awkwardly around the room, not knowing what was allowed and what wasn’t.

Erik stalked away not bothering to give Charles any reply, leaving Charles as out of place as ever. Charles looked around the room. It was very unlike what you would expect at a royal chamber. The room was largely unoccupied by glamorous things such as gold, paintings of oneself and lots of fancy decorations. Instead the room was plain, largely of gray scale and shades of brown. Everything was simple, antique and mostly made out of metal. Charles noted that although some things in the room looked deceptively like it was made from other resources, it was actually metal. He briefly wondered if Erik was paranoid or just well prepared. The young prince strolled around the large area until he came to a painting behind Erik’s desk. It was a lovely painting, a painting for a cozy home with a beautiful garden and an even more wonderful vast sky painted with airy, alabaster car.

Charles smiled at the painting, glossy eyed about the feeling of having a home. His fingers reached out as if the painting was real, his fingers were just about to touch the canvas when Erik’s voice snapped out. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

The prince was startled badly. He tripped over his own feet trying to get away from the painting. “I-I-I was just admiring the painting.” 

“Well go admire some other painting.” Erik’s voice was harsh, much more harsher than he was at Raven’s house. “That painting is ‘really off limits’, don’t touch it, don’t look at it, don’t try anything with it. You understand?” He growled out.

Charles nodded. He couldn’t escape anywhere, away from Erik’s anger. The new rulers of Genosha were supposed to consummate their marriage and he couldn’t leave the room. And he didn’t know the directions of this large palace. And so he was stuck there, waiting for Erik to do something since he couldn’t do anything. With one last final glare Erik whipped around and headed back to wash up.

Charles breathed heavily and headed to the bed. He didn’t need to wash up, he was thoroughly clean from the consort preparations and all he wanted was some stress relief. Seeing as Erik hadn’t returned, Charles curled up on the bed, hoping that he didn’t take Erik’s side and drifted slowly to sleep.

***

Charles opened his eyes groggily to the bright morning sun. He was scrunched up tightly in a ball sleeping near so close to the edge of the bed that he was almost going to fall off. He peered over his shoulder to glance at Erik. The man was breathing heavily down his back, quite near to Charles, probably unintentionally. Charles knew that Erik would be very grumpy if he was in close unwanted proximity when he awakes.

The brown-haired man slowly slipped out of under the covers, careful not to disturb the King in his slumber. It was still quite early in the morning judging by the place of the sun in the sky and so Charles didn’t bother changing into formal robes before slipping out of the royal chambers. Charles looked around the hall and rubbed his arms. The morning air was cold. The prince looked around the hall before glancing back at the door to the chambers. He knew he shouldn’t be wandering about the palace without a Genoshan companion but he couldn’t stay in the room anymore, he felt like he was suffocating. He didn’t sleep well and right now getting himself back to a solid emotional state was of utmost importance even if it meant that it would incur Erik’s wrath.

He hadn’t been around the castle yet, no one had bothered to take him on a tour. Charles supposed it was because that he was deemed unimportant and that no one really cared for him either. He realized that he was only here for namesake – to be the figurehead or trophy husband that eased out tensions between mutants and humans, and that after they were married, Charles would be treated like a nobody. It was probably too soon to say how Charles would be treated like as the new consort of Genosha but seeing Erik’s cold demeanor and the royal court’s discrimination against humans, Charles doubted he would ever be treated like he was back home. 

Charles moved down the left of the hall where it was significantly darker if he went to the right. He was intrigued by the distinct lack of royal items down this side of the hallway. There were no paintings, the carpet got cut off and there were no candles that would light up either. Charles reached the end of the hallway to find that there was nothing. The hallway had reached an impenetrable stone wall. For a while Charles wondered if this part of the palace was simply unfurnished and that no one had any time to really decorate it or show it some care.

Logically there shouldn’t be anything down this hall. But in the back of Charles mind he felt that there was something somewhere. Something that he was missing. His mind was suddenly on hyper drive, sensitive to all the things in the room. He squinted trying to get the sense of vertigo out of system. And then he found himself leaning against the wall. The feeling of vertigo was slowly intensifying and he could feel every detail in the end of the hallway; the hard ridges of the stone walls, the smooth floor underneath his feet, the linen of his robes and he could even feel the soft breathing of Erik back in the chambers. Charles clutched his head and fell to the floor, he struggled and bashed against the wall. He tried to get up but only succeeded in pressing against a certain groove in the wall. When Charles pressed against it, the groove shifted, retreated into the wall and came returned back to its normal position. Then as if the groove had magical healing powers, Charles’ headache stopped. What seemed to be a dead end was now not. The stone wall in front of him shifted into an angle allowing space for one person to step in. 

The prince slowly got up, confused and very groggy about his surroundings. The vertigo was gone and he almost felt normal. Charles looked at the stone groove first, it looked like the rest of the wall but there was a small inscription on it. ‘SS’ Charles knew he shouldn’t have stepped into the room, it was so ominous but his curiosity got the better of him. 

“My prince! Charles!” Bobby’s voice rung out through the hall. Charles flinched and started pushing on the stone groove furiously. The stone wall returned back to its normal place. The prince made a note to come back here and visit that secret room.

“Bobby? What are you doing here, is Erik asking for me?” 

“No, I-, I-, something’s happened to me.” Charles’ face darkened as Bobby panicked. He had never seen his servant so flustered, so scared. 

Charles grabbed Bobby’s shoulders. “Calm down, breathe.” And then almost like magic, Bobby stilled. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I think it’s better to show you.” Bobby’s eyes darted around nervously. He lead Charles back up the hallway to a large window looking out the courtyard. The morning was still young and the dew hadn’t dried off the glass panes yet. Bobby lifted his palm up to the windowpane, his brows furrowing in concentration. Then slowly the dew on the windowpanes frosted over, turning into ice.

Charles let out a huge breath of air. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me @ wickedlupines.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

Erik woke up like every other day; slow, facile, lazy. But today, today Erik felt something was amiss. He turned to his side and found that his newly wedded husband was nowhere to be seen. Erik scanned his eyes around the room, when he found there was no one in sight, anger started to bubble. He had told Charles not to mess around in the castle and now he probably has gone and done exactly that. Erik let out a growl and whipped off the blanket to find Charles. “Pesky humans.”

Taking long fuming strides down the castle hallways, Erik looked left and right but finding Charles to no avail. He peered through the window to look at the courtyard and yet no one was there either. “Where could he have gone?” Erik, irritated under his breath. Slamming the castle doors open, Erik stopped in his tracks when he reached the dining hall. He blinked owlishly.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed Lensherr?” Emma snorted. “Come join us for breakfast.”

“Too late to call it breakfast.” Azazel rolled his eyes.

Charles was already seated at the dining table with his manservant Bobby, halfway through his meal. No matter how hard Erik stared, the prince avoided his gaze. Erik felt his anger subside, letting some steam out with a large breath. Taking a seat next to Azazel, he nodded his good morning and roughly grabbed an apple.

“So how was your first sleep Charles?” Emma gave one of her trademark coy smiles. “When I found you quite early this morning, you seemed to be quite frazzled to.” She turned her gaze to Bobby and cocked her head. “You too, young servant.”

Bobby choked on his food, grasping his cutlery a littler tighter. Charles, cool and composed, easily answered Emma. “Oh it was nothing, Bobby just wasn’t used to sleeping in unfamiliar quarters. It had been bothering me since yesterday so I made sure to check up on him early this morning.”

 

_Trembles wracked Bobby’s hand; they couldn’t stop shaking._

_“Bobby you need to calm down. If anyone sees this, we’re going to be in a huge mess.”_

_“But-but.”_

_“Bobby!” Charles snapped. It was the first time the prince had snapped at his friend in awhile. “Get ahold of yourself. Just turn your hands back to normal.”_

_Click. Click. Click._

_“What was that?” Bobby whipped around anxiously._

_Charles was already familiarized with this sound. “Bobby! Hands now!”Charles whispered furiously._

_Knotting his eyebrows in concentration, Bobby tried to will the frost on his hands away. “It’s not working!”_

_“Deep breaths Bobby, and try again.”_

_Click. Click. Click._

_Shaking, Bobby’s whole faced scrunched up._

_“Prince Charles?”_

_Charles let out a shaky breath, turning to face Emma. Steadying his voice, he addressed the White Queen. “Good morning, Ms. Frost.”_

_Emma raised an eyebrow suspiciously._

 

“You’re such a caring companion, Charles.” Emma drawled. She tapped her long fingernails on the grand wooden dining table lightly. She sneakily glanced at Erik, who was avoiding her eyes on purpose. Charles smiled weakly in response. “I hope you treated the prince well on his first night here Erik, it would be absolutely horrid to show inhospitality – completely unbecoming of Genosha’s culture.”

Erik frowned at her, opening his mouth to spit out a snarky retort but Charles beat him to it. “I had a restful night Ms. Frost, Erik has been nothing but courteous. I think living in Genosha would be lovely.” Charles was still avoiding Erik’s eyes.

Azazel jumped into the conversation, flicking his tail around. “So princess, what do you do back home?” He gave Charles a cocky smile. Emma looked like she wanted to rip Azazel’s head off.

“I read a lot. I’m very much into science, genetics especially. If I’m not peacemaking or discussing diplomacy, I’m teaching classes.” A warm expression came across Charles face.

A large snort came from Azazel. “As the King’s son do you not engage in any form of self-defense? Or any sort of physical training?”

“Knowledge is something very precious to me, and my father accepted my wishes. He furnished the royal library with numerous books and allowed me to teach my servants as well.” Charles smiled at Bobby. “Although my mother wasn’t too happy with the fact that her son was athletically un-inclined so to speak. So in the end, I did have to take up a few sparring classes, but nothing too major. I believe violence is the last resort to any problem, and doesn’t solve anything if used first.” He looked at Azazel quite confidently. “Aggression, while helpful, is only a façade to the insecurity and weakness of those expressing it.” Wistfully, he continued his speech. “Humans, feeling threatened by your kind and murdering them, all while maintaining an air of arrogance is just a show of their weakness. They know they lack the special abilities, superhuman conditions and unique traits. This inferiority eats them up and transforms into aggression.”

“My my Charles, you’re very well spoken.” Emma’s demeanor turned into something more sincere. “Your intellect is really quite charming, I guess I have to start looking for men like you now." 

Azazel looked intently at Charles, not knowing how to respond or feel about the situation. “So you do admit that you are inferior?”

Feeling a burst of confidence, Charles finally met Erik’s gaze. “Inferior is not the word I would use. Mutants, just have certain talents that we humans are unable to have. Humans can just be as competent, but through other means.” Charles tapped at the side of his forehead. “Intelligence, is one. Personality is another. Just because you’re a mutant, doesn’t mean you automatically need to be revered and liked. You can still be a dick.”

Emma choked a laugh.

Charles bit his lip shyly. “Pardon my language.”

“I understand the situation, and how all of you feel about it. To you, I’m probably a measly human being who can’t defend himself.” Charles nodded to Azazel. “While, I do believe it is important to always be a better version of yourself, I think you can tell that I’m particularly averse to violence and fighting.” He poked around his fork on his breakfast plate before meeting everyone’s eyes again. “I hope that through this union, we’ll learn more about each other and settle this without causing so much bloodshed. I understand that we’ve lost too many that we care about. Ignorance will only cause us death.”

Letting out a big sigh, Charles stood up and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Setting the napkin down gently on the table, he bid farewell to the three of them. “If you’d excuse me, Bobby and I will retreat to the library. I do hear you royal library is wonderfully magnificent. Breakfast was lovely.” With a bow, Charles passed out the dining hall with Bobby trailing behind him.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the two men. “Our little prince sure is surprising. One moment he’s shy, another moment he’s like some wise old sage.” Sipping lightly on her juice, she continued. “I also think I detect a s

Azazel still looked lost in thought. “Peace. Is that even possible?” His hard exterior had completely shed off.

Erik looked just as lost as Azazel, and taken aback as well.

“Well, I’ll leave you boys to settle your thoughts. Score one for the White Queen.” She brushed against Erik on the way out. “I told you he’d be good for our country.” 

***

Heart pounding rapidly, Charles exited the dining hall.

“Charles, that was incredible.” Bobby looked awestruck. “How did you manage to say all that?”

“I don’t know my friend. I don’t know. Something just came over me.” Charles breathed heavily. “I thought I would have been killed right there and then or something.”

“Well whatever it was my prince, it was truly such a feat – standing up to them.” Bobby smiled.

“It was wasn’t it?” Charles grinned back but his expression quickly changed, eyebrows furrowing. “But what do we do about this?” He looked at Bobby’s hands. “We were lucky to avoid Ms. Frost’s suspicions this morning. Do you think it will come back?”

“I’m not too sure my prince. It only just happened this morning. I woke up, from a particularly nasty dream, where you were being attacked and I could do nothing about it. There were mutants everywhere and I was too weak to stop any of them.” Bobby shuddered. “And when I woke up, I realized that there was ice flakes all over the bed. Everything I touched became frosted.”

Charles looked at him gravely. “We’ll just keep this situation low for now. If it happens again, you need to tell me okay?” The pair had stopped walking, arriving at the library. “I’ll see if there’s anything in the royal library about this. If not, we’ll just have to make a trip to Raven’s library.” Bobby nodded, his lips tight and forehead creased. “You should go spar with the knights here, I’ll just be in the library.”

“Of course, my prince.” Bowing slightly, Bobby bid his farewell. “I’ll see you later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm back with an update. i'm terribly sorry this took so long, but school and uni preparations just hit me smack in the face last year. don't worry! i won't abandon the story :)


	9. Chapter 9

Erik needless to say was impressed. Not that he would admit it at that time but he was kind of blown away by Charles’ speech. Although he still blindly believed in ruling with an iron fist, the fact that a weaker being had the audacity to throw shade at the three most important royal people really astounded him. Somewhere inside of him, he was glad that his partner was no pushover. Charles felt less like a spoil and more like an equal. And it was only the second day. Azazel seemed to be quite surprised too, and his friend was not one to be taken aback. 

Charles happened to be just his type as well – pale skin, blue eyes that were more complicated than a maze, lovely lips smile and a wonderfully lithe figure. Erik really didn’t know where to go from here. The original plan was to keep Charles away from all of Genosha’s politics and keep him a trophy wife. But with his insistence on forming peace, Erik couldn’t help but wonder if that may be a feasible plan. He didn’t want to give up the fear of the people but at the same time he would like to resolve tension in his own country. Maybe he could speak to Charles about it. 

Going about his daily routine, Erik kept thinking about Charles. During his training, he felt that Charles should have more protection detail. Two humans together in an unstable mutant dominant country were sure to bring trouble. A piece of metal scrunched up terribly when he imagined Charles hurt. When discussing political tactics with Emma, the thought of inviting Charles to such meetings kept lingering on his mind. Emma kept smirking at him throughout the entire meeting, so she must have known what was going on. At the last moment he remembered Emma had some sort of telepathic powers. Shit. Either way, he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. He didn’t want the smug look on her face to become even smugger. When Azazel finally showed Erik, the rebuilt military, Erik almost flinched at how much weaponry they had. He didn’t notice it before, and it didn’t really come to his mind during the Great Wars, but for a small country, Genosha looked like it wanted to take over the world. He became slightly giddy with that fact and the fact that what Charles said over breakfast was seriously affecting him.   
Wanting to keep Charles out of his mind, Erik went for more training – harder, faster and more intense. Although it did the job for that particular time, Charles came back to his mind right after his training. Erik growled. 

***

After a couple of unproductive hours in the library, Charles was unable to find anything on Bobby’s condition. Reading through book after book on mutants, there just seemed to be no information on how a human suddenly showing mutant properties. Closing another book, Charles let out a deep sigh. His brained was addled with useless mutant information. He decided to take a break by reading a genetics book. Those always put him in a better mood.   
Walking down the aisle, Charles found the science section. Although it was huge, the portion of genetics books was very little. He squinted at the book titles, hoping to find something that would grab his attention. Genetics, an Introduction, Genetics VII, Cloning Animals, DNA Structure and Functions – nothing seemed to capture his interest. That was until he reached a book called Emergents – a conspiracy?. Charles frowned. What was this doing in the science section? Sounded like something that would go under politics or English. Picking the book up gently, he dusted off the cover. It was obvious this book hasn’t been touched in awhile. Strangely intruiged by it, he brought it back to his reading chair and started reading. 

_Preface:  
Emergents. Who are they and what do they do? After being triggered myself, I have travelled across the world to find more like me. Like any other normal person, I had plans for myself. I wanted to graduate from university, find a lovely girl, get married and have wonderful children. But I didn’t fulfill those plans. Instead, something terrible happened to me. Until today, I’m not sure whether it’s a curse or a gift. My girlfriend at university had broken up with me. She had become a total Ice Queen. She made me into such a stoic, rigid person. I had a lot of anger bubbling inside of me, anger that I didn’t know how to let out. She had moved out of the country and no matter how much I buried myself into my studies, I just couldn’t get rid of it. I felt betrayed and that betrayal manifested into ugly rage. I had seen her online, within a couple of weeks and that just fuelled it even more. Why and how did she move on so fast? Did she forget about me already? I glared at the screen, at the digital picture so hard that I accidently blasted my computer screen. I freaked out. I didn’t know what was happening. I tried looking around for help, but the more I turned, the more things got destroyed. I then realized, there were lasers coming out of my eyes. And so I closed them. I closed them and sat on the floor for what felt like hours. When I was calm, I opened them and I was fine again. However every time I get agitated, whether anger, stress or sadness, it happens again. Even as I’m writing this book, I still can’t control it. I have to wear protective eye gear that I was forced to develop and now I have to tell everyone that I got into some sort of accident and am partially blind. After years of research, I think I can finally explain what happened. _

_Displaying superhuman abilities at such a late age was something completely unnatural. It was either you were born with it or not. I am in fact an emergent. The book will explain it in much more detail and depth but basically, any shock, trauma, or largely intense event can cause disorder in the brain’s functions and processing so much so to the point that it starts producing completely different DNA. In layman terms, I was a human and now a mutant. There are in fact many others like me, but what I have found out is that this occurrence is not completely random. You do need the correct DNA. Those without it can never attain such powers. I have also found out that some mutants bloom late, and those are not emergents. It just takes awhile for the body to express the DNA that it has kept hidden, a shocking situation may cause itself to be expressed but some just come naturally. As for humans, progressing naturally to become mutant is not possible. Something has to occur to really induce the powers to come out. DNA has to be absolutely precise. And what I’ve found is that these emergents are not technically all human at all either. They have an inkling of mutant DNA lingering in their body somewhere, whether it be a gene or a DNA base, possibly inherited from earlier generations of mutants. This DNA would start the domino effect of completely switching out all human characteristics with mutant ones. And what’s interesting about this occurrence is that whatever powers you may develop, it’ll seem to match the situation and your personality._

Charles rubbed his forehead intensely. This was a lot of information to take in. He continued to read the book, reading it into the wee hours of the night, completely missing lunch and dinner. He kept reading and rereading and taking notes. It was the exact situation that Bobby was in. 

The young prince didn’t quite know what to do with this new information. There was no way he could tell Erik, in the event he accuses them of something horrible, like treason or plans to infiltrate the palace. Or maybe even accuse him of imprisoning Bobby - there was no way a mutant would serve a human so willingly.   
Charles took a deep sigh and groaned. It sounded as if he was eighty, burdened by years of stress and bad experiences. With heavy steps, Charles returned the book and forced himself out of the library. He was getting worried about Bobby - the man hadn’t tried to find him at all today. He frowned just as he past the library’s door. His stomach had started grumbling. It had been too long since he had food. Walking mindlessly, his mind on what to eat, Charles found himself at the same hallway that he was in that morning. The prince was quite startled to find himself there again, but nonetheless still intrigued. 

Then it came. The sound of rushing wind against his ears, even though there were no windows in this part of the hallway and there was hardly any wind at night. Charles flinched when the sound became increasingly high pitched. It was as if a siren was screaming at him. Unable to move, he clutched his hands around his ears and fell to his knees. Then suddenly, everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me guys, i'll try to update more often - this story will definitely be finished :*


End file.
